the_rise_of_supervillian_lisafandomcom-20200215-history
The Epic Conclusion
The 7th episode of The Rise of Supervillain Lisa. Synopsis: The final episode where every superhero and Lisa's family & friends try to stop them from destroying the Earth. The whole thing was a dream after Lisa and David stay up all night working on some science experiments. Transcript: Lisa's family, friends, the Thundermans, the Elite Force, and Kim, Ron, Drakken, and Shego busted into Lisa and David's lair. Lisa and David were nowhere to be seen. Until... Lisa and David were up in the air on a lift with a flag. Lisa: Ha! Nice try! All of you will be destroyed. David: Yeah! The Earth will be blown to smithereens! Lisa: Yeah! We created our own planet and our supervillain army is living quite nicely up there. Hank: Not if I can help it. Thunderman - AWAY! Hank flew up towards Lisa and David. Lisa and David used their fire powers and burned Hank to a crisp. Max: DAD! Lisa: Anyone else dare to challenge us? Everyone else stared at Lisa. Shego: Don't worry. I got this. Shego used her glowing hands and shot green fireballs towards Lisa and David. They dodged them all. Luan: This is quite the sticky situation... Luan chuckled. Luan: But seriously. How will we stop them? Lincoln: I know. None of us...besides the superheroes...have any powers. Francis: Or I could just SING them out of submission. Lisa and David always made fun of my voice. Lindsey: Great idea! But that might not do anything. Chandler: I'll just give them an invite to my party. Clyde, Cody, Liam, Zach, and Rusty glared at Chandler. Chandler: It doesn't have to be a BIG party. Clyde: Focus, buddy! Lori went within Clyde's eyesight. Lori: We literally need to do something fast. Clyde started nose bleeding and passed out. Lincoln: Great. There goes one man. Adam: What man? Bree nudged him. Lisa and David were still up there and looked irritated. Lisa: You simpletons can't stop us. David: Yeah! So, bye. Lisa: Enjoy your death! Lisa and David flew away. Lucas: Now what? Suddenly, the Earth began to crumble. Marcus: EARTHQUAKE! Lindsey's hair began to puff up in the heat. Lindsey: MY HAIR!! Lola: You kinda look like a poodle. Francis: Yeah! Can we keep you? Lindsey growled at Lola and Francis. Winston: Focus. This is a dire situation! Gus: Oh yeah. Skippy: You know, my new car can fly. Leni: REALLY! Skippy: No. I want the last moments of life to have some humor in it. Lucy rolled her eyes. Lucy: Sigh. ~ ~ ~ Lisa and David were on their way to their new planet. Lisa: Shall we destroy Earth now? David: I thought you'd never ask! David pressed the button on a remote control. The Earth blew up. Lisa: Ahh. That's the sound of victory. ~ ~ ~ In the present, Lisa and David woke up. They were in David's room. Lisa: Did we really stay up all night and do another experiment? David: I guess so. But I had the strangest dream. Lisa: So did I. We became supervillains bent on destroying the world! David: Ha! That was my dream too! Category:Episodes